


镇魂 停车场-小别胜新婚

by tonyandkevin



Category: zh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyandkevin/pseuds/tonyandkevin





	镇魂 停车场-小别胜新婚

赵云澜下飞机的时候已经是凌晨三点了，还是深秋，龙城半夜就下起了小雨。上一趟还是恨不得打赤膊的G市，转眼就来了个寒风夹雨，犹是自诩是铁打的赵云澜，穿着那么一件薄薄的T恤，也忍不住搓了搓手。  
真他娘的冷啊。  
只他一人，赵云澜也不太在意，远远看到有出租车打着灯，正要招手叫停，一辆黑色的轿车远处驶过来，稳稳地停在他面前。  
自看到那车起，刚才还心急火燎的赵处倒静下来了，还悠闲插着兜。  
他吊儿郎当地叼着只没点着的烟，看着缓缓摇下的车窗，眯起眼，笑道：  
“沈教授，真这么挂念着我啊？”  
撞入车内男人漆黑的眼眸。

 

小别胜新婚这句话，当真一点没错。  
车还没到家，赵云澜就忍不住倚过去对着一本正经开着车的沈教授往耳蜗里吹气，一副搔首弄姿的样子，特别是当他贱兮兮地笑着问没有我的日子寂寞不寂寞的时候，沈巍简直就想将他就地正法了。  
下车的时候是扯着人下的。  
赵云澜只穿了件T恤，被沈巍强硬地裹着大衣抱在怀里挪着在地下停车场往家走，这厮也没有乖乖听话，觉得堂堂一个大男人的被抱着走也太丢脸了，又想想有油不揩更待何时，顺着沈巍的西裤往下就探去。  
摸了两把，摸出火来了。  
还没走到停车场的入口，赵云澜就直接被一把按住在停车场的柱子后。  
大理石柱凉得惊人，男人温热的气息打在他的后颈，赵云澜的手还插在他的西裤里，摸到的男根在一点一点地勃大，慢慢在手掌心变得炙热。  
“我寂寞，”沈巍靠过来，赵云澜感觉到掌住的肉刃轻轻地顶了他一下，又忍不住摸了一把，被他抓住将手收了回去，这才想起刚刚的确问过他寂寞不寂寞这个问题：“阿澜，你要怎么消解我的寂寞？”  
他的声音清冷而诱惑。  
怎么消解？  
赵云澜还在想着，裤子就已经被人扒了下来，他们站在暗处，身上也还裹着大衣，如果有人经过，怕也是很难看得到这藏在衣服下的旖旎情事。  
沈巍的手绕过来，握住他开始兴奋起来的男根，濡湿的吻从耳根一路落到颈后，赵云澜被他蹭得正爽，迷迷糊糊又想起上次他后颈那块吻痕惹得整个调查处对他百般嘲笑的事，张口想叫他悠着点，沈巍的手却猛地顺着他男根上的经络一撸——  
话还没说出口，在半途就活生生被拉成了呻吟，伴着喘息，不大不小地响在空旷的停车场，沈巍吸了口气。  
他们有一段时间没有性事了，开过荤的人，一旦尝过了甜头，甚至都不用再撩拨，他自己的欲火就压不住了了。  
勃起得更厉害了。  
硬邦邦的男根嚣张跋扈地顶在他的股缝，赵云澜甚至都能感觉到他硕大的形状，比体温稍高一点的热，蹭在他臀部的皮肤上，那处热于是也一点一点地扩散开来。  
与其说是热，倒不如是欲。  
隐隐约约想起来上次在巷子里头没有做到最后，就是因为少了套。  
“带……带了吗。”赵云澜说出口才惊觉自己嗓音里带着的沙哑，明明平时是个粗枝大叶的人，这个时候他倒开始操心这事了。  
沈教授没有说话，有撕开包装的声音。  
即使套子本来就带着润滑液，进入的时候还是会感觉到一点点的痛意，随着沈巍猛地将自己送进内里，那星点的不适也转换成了快感。  
男根一插到底——  
“额……”赵云澜自喉咙低低溢出一声喘息，感觉到沈巍的肉刃深深埋进菊穴，浑身都是一颤，还未缓过那劲来，男人已经扶着他的臀大开大合地操干起来。  
沈巍不亏是在床上折腾过几番的人，撞击力度把握得恰到好处，隔着避孕套擦磨过内里的肉壁，顶端顶撞在他的穴的嫩肉，百般地研磨，待到他忍不住地想要自己套弄，又是狠狠的一记。  
赵云澜浑身都绷紧，甚至连沈巍伸手去摸到他的大腿根时，还能感觉到他身体肌干发硬得厉害。想摸摸他叫他放轻松一点，男人却猛地一抖，内里颤巍巍地一夹——  
“阿澜，”沈巍喘气，难得地在情事上开黄腔：“你是不是要夹死我。”  
赵处长尚且浸在情事里，想回答他，又被狂猛的抽插顶得要上高潮，话还噎在喉咙里，身体已经被插得欲仙欲死……

沈教授……大概是想插死他吧？


End file.
